Regalo de Navidad
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: yaoi,sasunaru aveces el mejor regalo no es aquel que viene en una caja, sino uno del corazon


_**Fic:**_ _Mi mejor regalo_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regalo de Navidad<strong>_

La aldea de Konoha estaba totalmente bañada en la nieve, los más pequeños jugaban haciendo muñecos de nieve, los adultos patinaban en la pista de hielo y así mucha gente se divertía en esta época especial, solo faltaban horas para llegada la navidad, donde las aldeas ninjas dejaban sus discusiones atrás y celebraban con sus familias y amigos y por supuesto los nueve novatos no son la excepción.

Ino Yamanaka junto con Ten-Ten y Hinata Hyuuga habían decidió organizar una gran fiesta para conmemorar la ocasión y lo harían en grande ya que no solo celebraban esa fecha sino también muchos eventos ocurridos en el año

Uno de ellos era que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea después de haber vencido a Orochimaru y Kabuto junto a sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha cuando habían intentado atacar la aldea de la hoja, otra de ellas era la destrucción total de la organización Akatsuki que había sido derrotada cuando habían organizado una gran misión para rescatar a su mejor ninja Naruto Uzumaki además de darle muerte a Madara Uchiha quien después de mucho tiempo salió de su escondite y había logrado secuestrar al rubio Jinchirinki pero antes de lograr su cometido fue derrotado y habían logrado liberar a los Biju que habían capturado así logando revivir a sus últimos carceleros.

Y demás cosas que sin duda había que celebrar ese día.

(Mientras con Naru-chan)

Naruto caminaba viendo como la gente se divertía con su familia, sin duda aquella escena le causaba un poco de nostalgia ya que nunca había podido celebrar aquella fecha ya que se tenía que ocultar de los aldeanos que antes lo perseguían para matarlo o abrigarse del infernal frio que hacía.

Llevaba su ya acostumbrado traje naranja con negro, pero encima para protegerse del clima llevaba una bufanda negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en naranja además de un gorrito de color rojo con dos pequeñas orejas de zorrito que lo hacían lucir adorable.

— ¿Por qué los humanos siempre son tan sentimentales?—se pregunto un zorro color sangre que estaba al lado del rubio y que por raro que fuera llevaba una bufanda color negra

—oh vamos Kyuubi, no te pongas amargado hoy—le dijo divertido Naruto

—Mph—mofo el biju

Después de haber sido rescatado de Akatsuki, Naruto había encontrado una forma de hacer que Kyuubi tuviera un cuerpo solido y así lo hizo, ahora el Kitsune demoniaco podía pasear libremente por las calles de Konoha y cambiar su tamaño a voluntad

—vamos tenemos que ayudar a los demás a adornar el lugar para la fiesta—dijo emocionado el Uzumaki

—Adelántate, tengo algo que hacer antes—le dijo dando la media vuelta

—ok, pero después no quiero enterarme que asustaste a media aldea de nuevo—le advirtió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lado contrario

(Por su parte con los novatos)

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban adornando muy bien el lugar, Kiba y Shino ponían globos en las paredes y uno que otro en el suelo y Hinata, Ten-Ten e Ino ponían la comida y las mesas, Sai ponía el arbolito y esperaba al Uzumaki que traía los demás adornos y la estrella.

Por su parte los demás estaban jugando en la nieve cual niños pequeños, Rock Lee se tiro al suave piso y empezó a mover sus brazo y piernas como si tratada de nadar.

—Ah siempre pasa eso—se dijo un poco frustrado al ver que su angelito de nieve salió como diablito de nieve (1)

—vamos Lee, tenemos que ir por lo que falta—le dijo Neji

—ok, vamos—contesto yéndose con el Hyuuga

(Mientras en la mansión Uchiha)

Sasuke estaba en su casa como si fuera un día cualquiera tomando un té, no esperaba a nadie ni quería salir a festejar, era tal grinch en la navidad.

—Así que el Uchiha bastardo no festeja—se burlo una voz

—eso no te incumbe Kyuubi—le respondió con una mirada amenazante

—que puedo decir, agradece que Naruto me ah rogado dejarte con vida—le dijo con una sonrisa cinica

—deberías agradecer que te rescatamos al igual que los otros Biju—dijo el Uchiha

—bien sabes que yo me podía liberar sin ayuda, más bien rescataste a mi cachorro—dijo el Biju seguro

—Mph—mofo el azabache

—se bien que quieres de regalo de navidad y te sugiero que te apresures, más de uno desea a mi cachorro—dijo para salir de allí en silencio

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Sasuke pensativo

(Ya en la noche, en la fiesta)

La música estaba a todo volumen, los sensie estaban jugando cartas y apostando, claro que la Hokage también participaba mientras que Shizune solo la veía avergonzada, los ninjas más jóvenes bailaban en la pista algunos con sus parejas, Temari literalmente arrastraba a Shikamaru de un lado a otro, Hinata bailaba felizmente con Neji al igual que Ten-Ten con Rock Lee que mas que bailar parecía que giraba cual trompo.

Choji y Kiba tenían como objetivo acabar con toda la comida siendo vistos por una avergonzada Ino y un serio Shino y Sakura coqueteaba descaradamente con Naruto que platicaba con Gaara y Kankuro, mientras eran vistos por un muy sonriente Sai.

— ¿Piensas decirle Naruto?—le pregunto Gaara al rubio

—no creo que me acepte—dijo este en un tono triste

—vamos anímate a decirle hombre—le animo Kankuro

—de acuerdo lo hare—sonrió decidido

En eso alguien llamo a la puerta...

—valla Sasuke-san, que alegría tenerte aquí—le dijo Hinata que había abierto la puerta

—Vine a atender un asunto—dijo un poco serio

—Sasuke-kun, que bueno que estas aquí—dijo le peli-rosa mientras lo abrazaba melosamente

—Sakura...aléjate de mí—dijo furioso empujando a la peli-teñida lejos de él y camino hacia donde estaba el rubio

—aprovecha Naruto—le susurro Kankuro dejando al oji-azul

—pensé que no vendrías Teme—le dijo Naru sonriente tratando de no sonar nervioso

—pensaste mal Dobe—le dijo al oído, mientras lo agarro de la cintura y salieron del lugar en una nube de humo

(En la casa de Sasuke)

Los dos habían aparecido en la mansión Uchiha, pero el más confundido era Naruto

—Sasuke, ¿porque estamos aquí?—le pregunto el oji-azul

—porque quiero estar solo con la persona que amo—le dijo para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios

El oji-azul no se opuso al beso, lentamente llevo sus brazos al cuello del Uchiha y este rodeo al Uzumaki con sus brazos en su cintura, pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse

—yo también te amo—le dijo el rubito

—Uzumaki Naruto, ¿quieres ser mi novio?—le pregunto caballerosamente el Uchiha tomando su mano

—por supuesto que si Uchiha Sasuke—le dijo mientras le volvía a besar

Lejos de la escena unos ojos rojizos los observaban

—al fin te le declaras Uchiha-bastardo, más vale que cuidares a mi cachorro—dijo Kyuubi viendo a los tortolos

(en la mañana siguiente)

Sasuke despertaba en su habitación abrazando a Naruto, quien estaba profundamente dormido y estaba un poco sonrojado dándole una imagen tierna e inocente

El Uchiha sonrió por sus adentro, esa había sido su mejor Navidad, y quien sabe tal vez también seria en un futuro su aniversario de bodas con su adorable rubio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) episodio 8 de la temporada 12 de los Simpsons donde Homero hace un angelito de nieve y sale un diablito <strong>_

_**Bien aquí mi fic para esta navidad, si se preguntan porque hoy es porque ayer estuve con los preparativos de la cena y no quería levantar temprano hoy XD**_

_**¿REVIEW?**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
